


Crazy Little Thing (Called Love)

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Bromance, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Inspired by the famous coffee machine scene: Rog is so angry, and Deacy is so chill in it… I just imagined that Roger is a bit not over this incident and it’s partly John’s fault…





	Crazy Little Thing (Called Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one for a friend who ships Joe Mazzello and Ben Hardy quite hard... Well, their relationship in insta looks so aDORKable it’s hard not to ship it, tbh :DD

\- Whoa, mate. Your room looks truly luxury! - Roger exclaimed, stumbling into John’s tiny room on the basement floor. His tone was poisonous and sarcastic, and Deacon rolled his eyes at this.

\- Piss off, Rog, - he replied with an annoyed sigh.

\- Well maybe my song is not that good… but my room is certainly way better, - Roger grinned spitefully.

Sighing again, John sat up in bed and put away the book he was reading.

\- What’s bothering you so much, Roger? The song? Aren’t you over it yet?

Actually, one look at Taylor’s face made it quite clear - he was so not over it. But why did he come to get on John’s nerves?.. Suddenly Deacon realized what the point was.

\- Wait, I got it, - he said, narrowing his eyes. - Is all this drama because I agreed with Bri about your song? Oh, but come on, man! Don’t you know yourself it isn’t strong enough?

\- That might be! - Roger replied defiantly. - But still… - he stumbled for a moment. - For some reason I thought you’d take my side.

He lowered his eyes saying this, but then looked up at Deacon furiously again.

\- All of you against me, man! That was rude!

\- Oh man, - John chuckled. - You have no idea how funny you look when you’re that angry…

To be honest, Roger’s soft angelic face, big eyes and blond locks made it almost impossible for him to look intimidating. Even when he was angry as hell, he looked kinda cute, like a really furious but still fluffy puppy. Sometimes it felt like no one took his anger seriously, and it pissed him off even more. Especially when Deacy mocked at him like that. Roger inhaled sharply pursing his lips and clenching his fists, and gave John a look that could possibly burn him alive.

\- There we go again… Good thing I don’t have any coffee machines around… - John rolled his eyes again. Taylor was such a drama queen at times… But on the other hand John felt a sudden pang of guilt. Rog was actually looking for some support from him, and he acted like a complete dick.

\- Okay, easy here, you  _crazy little thing_ , - he said with a sudden softness in his voice. Getting off the bed, he approached the drummer and put his hand on Roger’s shoulder.

\- Calm down, Rog, - he continued reassuringly. - Actually your song is not that bad. It’s an okay song, really. You’re right, we probably were a bit too rude. Sorry, mate, okay?

He smiled at him and pat on his shoulder. Roger blinked, smiling back a little awkwardly.

\- Hey, you two! - Brian’s voice broke the silence. - If you finished arguing like an old married couple, how about some rehearsal??

Roger realized he forgot to close the hatch that served an entrance to John’s basement, and Bri had probably heard their whole conversation pretty well… That made him blush a bit, but Deacon just chuckled.

\- Coming! - He yelled back at Brian and pat Roger’s shoulder once again. - Let’s go do some rock’n’roll.

Roger nodded with a soft smile as they both headed upstairs.


End file.
